


Undertale: Above

by Maddness



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aborted Undertale Genocide Run, Chara (Undertale) Needs a Hug, Chara Is Not Evil, F/F, Frisk (Undertale) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Frisk (Undertale) Needs a Hug, Honestly lots of characters need hugs, Magic-User Frisk (Undertale), Nonbinary Frisk (Undertale), Other, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Protective Chara (Undertale), Skeleton Puns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 17:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21060197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maddness/pseuds/Maddness
Summary: It's been almost a year since the barrier broke, and for the first time in their life, Frisk has a happy family, friends, and a home to go at the end of the day.They're recognized as a hero, the breaker of the barrier, freer of monsters, and about ten other nicknames that they can't keep track of.Things are good.So why is there a voice in their head reminding them of what happened first? Why are they haunted by the ghosts of things that technically never happened? Why are they having nightmares of things that never even happened?And where did Chara go after the barrier broke?





	Undertale: Above

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy. :)

** _Ok, this is new.  
_**

** _ "Do not be afraid, dear child."_ **

They were... hovering? Yes, a few feet off the ground. At least a foot. Their feet -clad in a pair black boots that they were sure they didn't own- were dangling in midair, just behind a petite figure with a tangled mop of shiny blonde hair, tied away from a pale face with a teal bow. 

**"I- I'm sorry! I don't know where I am!"**

** "Shhh. There, there, dear. It will be alright. Are you hurt?"**

** "I- I don't think so..."**

They glanced around. They recognized the place, but something was off. Yes! It was the ruins, where they first landed, in a bed of beautiful flowers all those years ago. And this figure had small yellow marks on its teal dress, where flowers had stuck.  
Wait, it hadn't been years ago. It had been one year ago. One year, maybe a few months. Right?

**"Come child. Let us get you fixed up. What is your name?"  
**

_What is my name?_

The two figures, one small and petite, the other tall and inhuman, walked hand in hand down a long hallway that was somewhat recognizable. It looked newer than it had been, yet somehow older at the same time. There were vines growing in places that hadn't been there, and cobwebs hanging around, yet there were less cracks in the bricks, and a warm glow to the entire space. It was comforting, yet at the same time, disturbing and _wrong. __This was wrong and they hated it!_

Then suddenly the figure was alone. 

Then a new feeling emerged in them. An unjustified, sudden rage that brought tears to their eyes. 

**"Hello? Is someone there?" **The petite figure asked, its hands wrapped around... a toy knife... just like...

_**G R E E T I N G S**_

**** They woke up suddenly, vision flashing the same teal as the figure's bow before the image of their room returned, and Frisk cursed under their breath before flipping their pillow over their head.


End file.
